What Do You Say to Taking Chances?
by 1stDoctor
Summary: "Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark." ― Bryce Courtenay.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it for the day guys!" Mr. Schuester said loudly.  
Everyone slowly left the room except Rachel, who was waiting to talk to Quinn this whole session and Quinn, who was fixing her books and putting them to her bag.  
"Uh, Quinn..."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I need help dancing. With Finn. In our wedding."  
"Well, you should've asked Mike or Brittany."  
"Quinn!" Rachel looked straight as Quinn's eyes. Look, I know they have good choreography but no one dances as elegantly as you do. We're friends right?"  
Quinn sighed. "Fine, meet me tomorrow morning at the Mckinley rooftop."  
Quinn stood up, grabbed her bag and went straight out of the choir room with a smile on her face.

Rachel went up the stairs feeling enthustiastic. When she went up the rooftop, she was amazed. She walked to Quinn, whom was sitting down in the ledge llat the center of the rooftop.  
"Quinn, this is beautiful."  
"You're beautiful."  
Rachel giggled.  
"Should we start now?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
"Take my hand, take a breath." Quinn took Rachel's hand and stood up.  
"Pull me close and take one step, keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide." Quinn sang as Rachel followed.  
"Won't you promise, won't you promise me? That you'll never forget? We'll keep dancing, yeah we'll keep dancing where ever we go next."  
"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better." They both sang.  
Quinn smiled as she twirled Rachel and pulled her back. They both gazed at each other's eyes. "So can I have this, can I have this dance?" Rachel felt something on her heart. She didn't feel like this when she was with Finn. Then she realized Quinn was silent because it was her turn.  
"Take my hand, I'll take the lead. In every turn, you'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all." Rachel didn't know what she was singing, but it's just a practice. So it's all alright.  
"And you can't keep us apart, even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart." They both sang. "Cause my heart is, cause my heart is wherever you are."  
Both of them spinned each other with their arms wide while both of them sang sang. "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."  
They stopped and pulled each other close. "So can I have this, can I have this dance?" It started raining but it didn't stop them from dancing. Rachel and Quinn laughed. "Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be." They're both soaked in rain. "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?"  
Rachel laughed. "Yes you can." Quinn giggled. "I have to change! School starts in 20 minutes."  
"You think I dont?"  
They both laugh.

In the girls' restroom, both of them was done changing and Quinn went to look at the mirror to put on makeup while Rachel didn't need any of that.  
"Thank you, Quinn. I'll never forget that."  
"No need to, really."  
"Now I need to return to Finn. Thanks again, Quinn." Rachel exits.  
"Finn." Quinn thinks. "After all we've done...she still first thinks of Finn." 


	2. Every Question Has An Answer

Quinn's POV

Was the world as alive as she was? Her smile- it's just something I couldn't stop thinking of. The thing about her is that she, Rachel Barabra Berry, could make anyone fall in love with her without trying. It's special, I know, I've been there. I've been in love so many times. The question is, was I loved back by who I was, or was I trying too hard to be myself that I ended up being someone else who was more worthy than me? I wish Nevermind, I'd have the past as my enemy. Right now is important. Right now, I have nothing to offer but my own confusion, have I fallen in love with Rachel Berry?  
"We'll see.", I say to myself as I walk in class.

Rachel's POV

I'm- I don't know. Starting freshman year I was just this little girl who was trying to chase her Broadway dreams which was the most important thing to me, ever. Now I'm getting married to Finn Hudson in two days and I don't know what I'm barely doing anymore. I also used to have this huge set of vocabulary roaming inside my brain and now, now I can't even put what I feel into words. The only thing tht makes sense now is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray that used to bully me everyday and used to pay people to slushie me. Quinn Fabray that hated me so much she wanted to punch me in the face. But maybe as time passed, things changed. Maybe. Maybe, the reason why I just couldn't point what I felt when I was dancing with her was that, I felt something different. Maybe what I felt was...love. I hold Finn's arm tighter.

Quinn's Pov.

I have completely, lost track of everything. I can't catch up with what the teacher is saying, I can't focus on anything. Rachel is most likely the only thing that makes sense right s knowing I ll never have what she has a beauty so powerful it brings things to you. I'd think I will always have to chase things I want. I ll always have to wonder whether I m truly wanted back, or whether I ve just been settled for. I'm completely out of my mind right now. Reality check. Rachel's going to get married to Finn Hudson in two days. That's alright. Good, actually. Now I have no actual distractions or anything, and I'm on track. I guess I dont have feelings for her after all.

Rachel's Pov.

I put my palm in my face as I hear blurs of random people talking around me. I'm contented, I'm anxious, I'm disappointed, I'm confused, I'm frustrated, I'm depressed, I'm stressed, I'm helpless, and I'm desperate. Everything looks right, but everything feels wrong. Everything. I have no idea what's going on, I feel sick. I want something to make me feel better. Finn? I- of course, because he's the love of my life. But, not right now, our wedding makes me have chills, what if it turns out wrong? Ugh. Nevermind. There's thing that keeps me warm and cozy though. In my mind, as far as I remember, it's something that looks gold and feels soft,like someone's hair. It reminds me of home, the summer sun, and all the times I had under it. I also see blue eyes, a different one, though. It's like, it's sparkling and bright. It feels like home. Maybe I'm not homesick after all, maybe I just need someone. Wait I know who has- oh. 


End file.
